


Fíli Forgets

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome Dís, Durin Family, Fíli's got his work cut out for him, Hinted Durincest, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not really an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fíli forgets something important and Kíli tries(unsuccessfully) to not let it bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fíli Forgets

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh look! Something that's not an AU! What am I doing?! :D

* * *

 

Early evening sets in around Ered Luin, a chill catching on the breeze and causing most to seek warmth indoors for the night.  The shops start to close one by one, lanterns dimming and dwarrows heading towards both home and out to the taverns for a pint of ale.  One of the more populated taverns that boasts the best ale is packed, both tables and bar crowded with boisterous laughter and arguments. 

A young dwarf sits in the corner, his dark eyes focused on the blond grinning at the bar, surrounded by a few others his own age.  Kíli frowns, looking down into his mug and releasing a defeated sigh before sneaking one last glance at Fíli.

Unable to watch his brother laugh freely at the bar with his friends any longer, Kíli pushes his chair back and stands abruptly from the table.   He brushes past a few dwarrows and heads to the door, glancing back and seeing the blond taking a long pull of ale before laughing again.  Kíli turns and pushes the door open, the chilly air smacking him in the face as he pulls his hood up and sets off down the street.

Fíli’s been so busy lately that Kíli thought he’d catch him at the tavern tonight, only to arrive and find Fíli already surrounded by friends and good drink.  Kíli had deflated at the sight but decided to order a mug of cider, since he wasn't of age to drink ale just yet.  He’d sat alone in the corner for a little over an hour and Fíli hadn’t even glanced his way once. 

Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as Kíli walked home, warring alongside doubt and fear.  Fíli often spent a few nights at a time at Thorin’s cabin, which was closer to the forge than the cottage they usually shared with their mother.  Every time Kíli had popped by to see his brother the blond had been busy, shooing Kíli off with a few short words as he went back to work.  Kíli can’t remember the last time he’d actually had a conversation with his older brother, the blond only offering a smile and a few short words before he was either off to the forge or the practice grounds to train.

Fíli seemed to only make time for his friends, who invited the blond out for a pint almost every night.  Kíli had tagged along with Fíli once, the others giving him a hard time about his lack of beard and inability to order ale.  Kíli tried to laugh them off, but when Fíli’s happy chuckle joined in it hurt a lot more than it should.  Kíli had excused himself with a forced grin, no one noticing when he slipped out the door and didn't return. 

For a few years now, Kíli had started thinking of his brother differently.  Fíli was so perfect, able to make friends easily and having their uncle’s bearing with both his stance and his skill with weaponry.  The young blond was logical and easy going, though quick to defend his family and friends when the situation called for it.

Kíli is his complete opposite, lanky and thin with fine features that others mock for their elven quality.  He doesn’t have a beard yet and his strengths in weaponry lie mostly with the bow and arrow.  His temper is short and he tends to shy into himself around people he doesn't know, which is surprising to those who know him well.  He’s been trying to work on his faults, trying so hard to be more like Fíli and less like himself.

Today Kíli thought things might be different, that he’d get to spend some real time with his brother since it was his name-day after all.  Unfortunately it seems that Fíli has forgotten what day it was after all, though Kíli had waited patiently all day for his brother to realize the date.

Kíli walked into the cottage with a sigh, his mother peeking around the doorway and giving him a pleased smile.  “Did you and Fíli have a good time?” Dís asked her youngest son, Kíli forcing a grin as he shucked off his coat and hung it by the door.

“It was great, Ma!  He even bought me dinner,” Kíli lied easily, walking over and kissing his mother on the cheek. 

“Where is he, then?” She asked, heading back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.  Kíli followed her, helping to lift the large kettle up to the wash bin.

“He had to stay at Uncle’s again, something about a big order that's due tomorrow.” Kíli said lightly, wondering to himself when lying started becoming so easy.  Dís hummed at the news, shooing Kíli off with a wave of her hand.

“I’ve got this, you go settle in the living room and I’ll plate you up a slice of the raspberry pie I made earlier.”

“Actually I’m a bit tired, I think I’ll head to bed.” Kíli said with an exaggerated yawn, Dís turning to him with disbelief.

“You, missing out on pie?  Are you feeling alright?” Dís said with a smile, Kíli snorting and waving her off with a small smile of his own.

“I’ll try my best to eat the whole thing tomorrow, don’t worry.”  Kíli promised, giving the woman a kiss on the head and heading to his bedroom.  Dís laughed, wishing him a happy name-day before he disappeared down the hall.

Closing the door behind himself Kíli leaned his back against it, his head falling against the wood with a thunk.  He leaned down with a sigh and unlaced his boots, toeing them off and stripping down to his smallclothes.  Grabbing an old shirt from his dresser Kíli threw it on and climbed into bed, his back facing the door as he glanced up through the window at the moon and let out a sigh.

He shouldn't be so upset with his brother for forgetting his name-day, Kíli scolds himself with a frown.  As Thorin’s heir, Fíli has way more responsibilities than Kíli will ever know, and a part of Kíli is secretly grateful he’s the second son.  Fíli’s better suited to rule a kingdom, though Kíli knows no matter what he’ll remain at his brother’s side to help out in any way he can.

These feelings he has for his brother will pass, and if they don't Kíli will never act on them, never let Fíli know how he feels.  It’s probably better that way, and it will surely make staying at Fíli’s side easier if he’s kept in the dark about Kíli’s feelings.

With these thoughts in mind Kíli drifts to sleep, a few tears sliding down his face as he falls into dreams of what he can never have.

 

 

* * *

 

When Fíli arrives home the next day, he sees his mother out back hanging a few clean shirts on a line to dry.  Going in through the front door he makes his way inside, calling out for his brother and getting silence in response.

He heads to the kitchen, eyes widening when he spots the uncut pie on the counter.  Fishing out a knife and fork, he cuts himself a slice and heads out the back door to see his mother.

“I see you found the pie,” Dís says wryly as Fíli kisses her cheek, shoveling half the pie into his mouth and grinning around the berry filling.  Dís snorts at him as she clips the last shirt up, Fíli furrowing his brow when he noticed it was Kíli’s.

“Where’s Kíli?” He asks around his mouthful, Dís shooting him a dirty look as he swallows hastily and gives her a grin.

“He went out early this morning with the hunting party, didn’t he tell you?” She asks with a small frown, gathering the laundry basket up and heading back inside.  Fíli follows behind holding the door open for his mother as she shuffles inside and sets about the house.

“It must have slipped his mind, I guess.” Fíli shrugs, dropping his plate into the wash bin and following his mother into the living room.

“If you didn't talk about the hunt then what did you talk about last night?  Or do I not want to know?”  Dís asks suspiciously, a questioning look crossing her face when Fíli’s brow furrows in confusion.

“I didn't see Kíli last night, I was out at the tavern with some friends.”

“What do you mean you didn't see him, he told me you two went out to eat and you bought him dinner!”  Dís says in an exasperated tone, Fíli shaking his head and sending a sinking feeling into Dís’ heart.

“You didn't take your brother out to dinner for his name-day?” Dís asks, truly hoping Fíli is playing some kind of joke on her, though the look that comes over his face tells her she’s wrong.  “Oh Fíli you didn't...”

“It couldn't have been his name day, not already!” Fíli protests, though when he does the math in his head he feels like his stomach is made of lead.  “I didn't…”

“You forgot,” Dís says flatly, heading into Kíli’s room and picking up clothes from the floor silently.  Fíli followed behind, leaning against the doorway with a pained look.

“That’s why he came to the forge in the morning, and I blew him off.” Fíli lets it sink in, and if the thought of his own betrayal hurting as much as it does, he has no idea what Kíli’s feeling.

“You’ve been so busy lately, when was the last time you truly talked to Kíli?” Dís asks as she piles the clothes into the basket, giving Fíli a pointed look.  “Fíli, do you know how much Kíli looks up to you?  How he tries to stay out of your way and not bother you, especially around your friends?”  Dís asks with a sigh, having heard from Kíli only once how Fíli had laughed with his friends at his brother’s expense, though she knows with a mother’s intuition that it’s happened more than once.

“I…I’ve been so busy and…”

“Fíli, do not give me excuses.  When was the last time you really talked to your brother, about training or his advancements with the bow?”  Dís snaps, her anger ebbing slightly at the look on Fíli’s face.

“Its been about a week or so,” Fíli whispers, walking over to sit on the end of Kíli’s bed.  “I haven’t even been home in a few days.”

Dropping the basket onto the floor Dís comes to sit next to the blond on the bed, wrapping her arm around her eldest and pulling him into a half embrace.  “Its easy to get caught up in your friends and responsibilities,” Dís says softly, but Fíli shakes his head harshly at the words.

“That’s no excuse to ignore my brother!  Why would he lie to you like that, though?”

“For the same reasons you both lied for each other when you were young, so the other wouldn't get in trouble.” Dís grins at the memoires of young dwarflings coming up with elaborate stories to try and get the other out of punishments.

“I should have known last night,” Dís confesses in a sigh, pulling Fíli closer as the blond rests his head on her shoulder.  “He told me there was a large shipment due today, that’s why you didn't come home with him.”

Fíli snorts at the blatant lie, reaching up to rub at the tight feeling in his chest where his heart sits.  Kíli had been acting distant lately, though Fíli knows he has no room to talk since he hasn’t been home or around his brother in a few days.  Just the other day Kíli had tried to talk to him about something to do with his archery practice, though Fíli had just smiled and waved his brother away distractedly.  At the time he thought distance was what he needed, his brother’s face popping up more and more in his thoughts and dreams.

Now that he thinks on it, distance is the last thing he needs right now.  Kíli’s strange behavior isn’t something that Fíli should be ignoring, and the blond knows as soon as Kíli gets home they need to have a serious talk.

Fíli lets out a heavy sigh, leaning back from his mother’s embrace and burying his face in his hands with a groan.  Dís reaches over to rub his back, though Fíli knows he doesn't deserve the silent comfort. 

“How upset do you think he is?”  He mumbles into his hands, pulling back slightly to glace over at his mother.

“I don’t know, Fíli.  He’s not due back for a few days so I’m sure you can think of some way to make it up to him.”

Fíli nods distractedly, his mind already coming up with ways he can earn Kíli’s forgiveness.  Dís smiles at Fíli’s far away look, shaking her head and getting back to collecting laundry.

* * *

  

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously doubt Fíli would forget his brother's birthday, but there's always the 'what if...'
> 
> I might continue this but then again maybe I should leave it up to your imaginations on how Fíli fixes things and gets his forgiveness? New arrows and hair clips? Awkward first kisses and blunt words? Gahhh, so many options! I'm not really sure yet, this just popped into my head at work today and I need to keep writing to get better at it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! *blows kisses*
> 
> p.s. does anyone want to beta some Fíli/KíliAU and/or Anders/Mitchell stuff? I've never had a beta before and I'd really appreciate the help. (am I even allowed to ask this? If not, FAIL!)


End file.
